1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of protective clothing, particularly aprons and the like as classified in Class 2, Sub-class 48 and also in the field of teaching aids in the embodiment of an apron having strips of attachment material thereon of the type shown in the patent to Jean A. Beals, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686, granted Nov. 30, 1971.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aprons of full length and of sleeveless style have long been used to protect the clothing of the household worker and an early example of a protective apron which may be sleeveless is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,544, to C. A. Bonoff, granted Oct. 5, 1915, who shows a full length apron which may be sleeveless, and is provided with removable buttons.
Three quarter length aprons of the short sleeve type known as Bungalow Aprons have been shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,524, to Katherine V. Hogan, granted Jan. 1, 1918, and this style may be piped in the edges around the neck, sleeve and the edges of the belt.
Two-dimensional appliques have been applied to an apron or bib as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,758, to Bernard R. Townley, granted June 17, 1958, but this bib is intended to be worn by a child to protect the child's front from being soiled. The applique for this child's bib is in the form of a replica of a two-dimensional lamb which is embossed in the paper material of the bib body by means of a suitable dye which provides an image of the lamb in colored ink. The bib is disposable. The replica of the lamb is of the type which can not be removed by the child who is engaged in a play activity.
Michael A. Taranto in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,092 granted Sept. 28, 1971, shows an infant's bib having short sleeves, a closing button at the neck and an applique in the front body portion in the form of a half-moon, the applique consisting of two layers of textile material in the outer side of the front of the garment and another layer of textile material at the inner side with a plastic layer between the interior of the front side. This layered construction underlying the half-moon is raised and padded to be three-dimensional and resilient. The edges are bonded by using a heated die. Removal of the half-moon is not possible because of the bonded construction.
Renee M. F. Shackelford in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,447 shows a disposable paper bib which is die cut at the top to provide strip portions which can be tied behind the neck of the child and a front portion having ornamental printing on the face showing a clown with balloons and a Happy Birthday legend. The bib is used as a party favor for a child's birthday party.
Jean A. Beals in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686 granted Nov. 30, 1971, shows an apron comprising ties at the top for attachment around the wearer's waist and a lower body portion having a substantial number of pockets, each pocket being of a different color cloth material and stitched in such a manner that access to each pocket is easily achieved. Each pocket bears strips of colored material corresponding to the color of the pocket. The apron is used for teaching color recognition and is particularly useful for educating individuals having color deficient sight. In the class use of the apron the teacher places articles of a matching color into a pocket while the student observes. There is no participation by the child with respect to the selection of the color or the placement of the strip into the pocket.
John F. Y. Yang in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,310 granted Dec. 11, 1973, discloses a decorative applique in the form of a toy bear which is applied to a child's bib at the front portion thereof and the applique contains a sounding device which emits an audible sound when the applique is depressed. The bib is particularly helpful to patents during the feeding process by engaging the child who can depress the bear while a spoonfull of food is brought into the child's mouth. In short, the applique keeps the child amused during mealtime and may otherwise occupy the child at times other than mealtime.
The Byron Reid Orr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,027, granted Mar. 18, 1975, discloses a disposable absorptive pad formed of impervious material for protecting the clothing of the wearer while burping a baby. The pad is provided with self-adhering pads to aid in attaching it to the clothing. These pads may be pressure sensitive pads or may be fiber engaging pads of the Velcro type.